


His name was Lee Chan, and he was my best friend. He was everything.

by DeadInsideBTS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cancer, College AU, I already got carried away, I apologize in advance, M/M, Oops, it was supposed to be short and only one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: Soonyoung and Chan were friends their entire lives. From childhood to college, which is why Soonyoung is so dead set on the two of them achieving their dreams together. Chan’s sickness won’t stop them from reaching for the stars. It also won’t stop Soonyoung from falling in love with Chan.





	His name was Lee Chan, and he was my best friend. He was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I know I have so many wips to update on here, but I’ve had this sitting in my docs for so long and I finally realized it wasn’t gonna be the short, one-chapter story I initially thought it would be. So, I decided to upload it as is and make it the first of a multi-chartered fic. I apologize in advance.

Soonyoung had grown up with Chan. Chan was younger than him and treated Soonyoung as the older brother he never had. At first, Soonyoung had been annoyed by the tiny, squeaky-voiced boy next door. Whenever Chan followed Soonyoung on his way to school or tagged along on bike rides to the grocery store for ice cream in the summer, Soonyoung would more or less ignore him, let the kid chatter happily to himself while Soonyoung just kept going. 

 

Eventually, Soonyoung started listening, started paying attention. And he realized, the kid wasn’t bad company. Chan was funny and goofy. He liked to dance just as much as Soonyoung, and together they spent countless hours in front of the television in Soonyoung’s living room dancing along to SHINee music videos on MTV. 

 

Soon enough they were best friends. Nearly inseparable. At 12 and 13 respectively, they joined a dance team together. It was tough, but they were driven and motivated by each other. Practice would end, but the two friends remained until they nearly had to carry each other home. 

 

They had other friends too: Minghao, Seokmin, Junhui, Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Vernon. Chan was the group’s baby. He got treated like a child sometimes. It could be frustrating, but Soonyoung always suspected that he secretly likes the special attention. The older boys filling the spaces of the siblings Chan never had, the same way he had first used Soonyoung to fill that space. 

 

The hardest time in their friendship was the year Soonyoung, along with the rest of their friends, was in high school while Chan was still only in middle school. The two didn’t see much of each other that year outside of their dance team. Soonyoung was always studying or hanging out with other high school kids. 

 

Chan had been worried he was being replaced. Of course, Soonyoung could never replace him, and one day he went crying to Chan that he felt guilty for neglecting him. Chan started crying too. Together they cried like a bunch of hormonal babies, and then they ate ramen while watching cartoons. 

 

-

 

That was years ago. 

 

Now, it’s the first day of Soonyoung’s sophomore year in college. It is also Chan’s first day of freshman year. Soonyoung is excited to finally have his best friend follow him to Seoul to pursue their shared lifelong dream of dancing. Unlike last summer, when Soonyoung had first come back from college and spent the entire break with Chan, Soonyoung didn’t see Chan all summer. His family had gone on an extended vacation to America. 

 

They didn’t even FaceTime. They barely even spoke on the phone. But they texted almost everyday. And everyday Chan told him how excited he was to see Soonyoung in the fall at school. And everyday Soonyoung would return the sentiment. 

 

“ **CHAAAANN!!!! OVER HERE!!”** Seokmin’s yelling immediately catches the attention of the younger boy. Their entire friend group has agreed to meet outside the main dining hall to have lunch together. They’d all arrived together, even bringing a few new friends with them. Chan arrived separately, the check-in process for his dorm causing him to run late. 

 

Soonyoung’s already smiling-it’s nice to be back with all his friends- but his smile manages to increase tenfold when he spots Chan. His best friend looks different, but not the different he expected. Usually, Chan gets tan over the summer, but he seems a bit pale now. And he’s thinner than Soonyoung remembers.  Chan had finally begun growing into himself: broad shoulders, sharp jawline. Except now he seems like he spent the entire summer sitting inside, doing nothing. 

 

A tiny voice in Soonyoung’s head is yelling warnings, but he ignores them, choosing to just be glad his friend is here now. Maybe Chan just had a really lousy time in America. Maybe he slacked off on his dancing and training a bit. Nothing a good meal and a few trips to the gym couldn’t fix.

 

“Hi guys!” Chan waves happily at them as he approaches. Thankfully, his smile is the same as Soonyoung remembers. 

 

The entire group moshes together, all trying to hug the ‘baby’ first. Then, they introduce him to the newest additions to their group: Seungcheol, Joshua, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Mingyu. Then, they head inside to eat. 

 

——

 

The first week goes about as well as expected. Soonyoung hates going to class and doing assignments, but at least he’s back to his dance team. And even better: Chan’s here too. The two of them practice together and meet for meals as often as their schedules allow. Soonyoung pretends he doesn’t notice when his friend gets winded and tired more easily than he used to. 

 

Soonyoung had offered to be Chan’s study buddy, but Chan knew that neither of them would be very productive if they tried to share a study room in the library. 

 

On Thursday, the whole group meets for an early dinner. None of them have any classes on Friday, including Chan, who was smart enough to take Soonyoung’s advice on the matter. 

 

“Is everyone coming to the party tomorrow?” Jeonghan asks the group. 

 

He gets a chorus of yes’s and an enthusiastic  _ hell yeah _ from Seokmin. 

 

“What party?” Chan asks loudly, attempting to be heard over the loud sound of Vernon’s high fiving. 

 

“Jeonghan’s part of Kappa Sigma. Each year on the Friday of the first week of school they throw a huge Welcome Back party. It’s pretty exclusive,” Seungkwan says, very matter-of-fact. 

 

“Oooh. Can I go?” Chan asks, looking at Soonyoung. 

 

Soonyoung laughs. “Don’t look at me. I’m not your parent. You’re definitely invited, so whether you go or not is entirely up to you.” 

 

“I wanna go. I  _ really  _ wanna go,” Chan bounces in his seat. 

 

“Awww our little Channie is all grown up and going to his first college party,” Junhui coos from across the table. 

 

“I bet he’ll have all the girls falling at his feet,” Seokmin winks. 

 

“All the boys too,” Wonwoo adds. 

 

Chan blushes and Soonyoung nudges him with his elbow. “Dude, you gotta look good for a party like that.”

 

—

 

“ **Definitely not,”** Soonyoung deadpans when he opens the door to his, Wonwoo, and Jihoon’s apartment. “You can’t wear that to the party,” he gestures to Chan’s plain clothing. 

 

“What? There’s nothing wrong with what I’m wearing.” Chan crosses his arms, huffing as he steps through the doorway. 

 

“Yes, there is.” Jihoon chimes in from where he’s laying in the couch. 

 

“Come on, you can borrow something of mine.” Soonyoung leads him to his room. 

 

Chan’s never been in Soonyoung’s room in his apartment before. He’s surprised to find it somewhat clean. It smells nice too; it smells like Soonyoung. Always the faint scent of peaches and sweat. 

 

“Here. Try these on,” Soonyoung hands him a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, and a leather jacket. 

 

“Would you mind turning around while I change,” Chan mumbles, ears turning pink. 

 

Soonyoung laughs at him, but turns around anyway. “Since when did you get so shy, huh? By the way, have you cut your hair recently? It seems different.” 

 

“Uhh...yeah. I actually cut it a lot, but it’s grown back quite a bit since then. I didn’t think you’d notice,” Chan says nervously. “Is it bad?” 

 

“No. It’s nice,” Soonyoung replies. “Are you done changing?”

 

“Yeah. I’m done,” Chan tugs nervously on the jacket as Soonyoung eyeballs him. 

 

“Hmmm it's a bit big, but it’ll work.” Soonyoung grabs his keys and phone, shoving them in his pocket. “Listen, drink if you want, but don’t totally overdo it. I don’t feel like playing babysitter. I wanna have some fun too. Why don’t we agree to just watch out for each other, okay? That way neither of us will get too shitfaced,” he wagers. 

 

“I’m not quite sure that’ll work. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to drink too much anyway, but I’ll watch out for you. Just promise you won’t ditch me once we get there,” Chan holds out his pinky. 

 

Soonyoung laughs at him, sticking out his pinky nonetheless. “Okay. Promise.” And he connects his pinky to Chan’s. 

 

-

 

Soonyoung, Chan, Jihoon, and Wonwoo arrive at the party at a decent time. There’s plenty of people already, but no ones passed out or vomiting on the front lawn yet. Seungcheol greets them in the kitchen. 

 

“You guys have any drink requests,” he asks the group. 

 

“Give us the good stuff,” Mingyu says, appearing out of nowhere behind Wonwoo. 

 

Seungcheol smirks and pours various unknown liquids into five cups. “Drink at your own risk,” he says as he hands them out. 

 

Chan takes one sip of his and tries not to immediately gag. Soonyoung drinks his in one go before leading Chan out into the party. They make it to the main room, where couches have been pushed aside and a makeshift dance floor has been set up. Bodies already pack the tight space, swaying together. 

 

Soonyoung joins the mass and Chan tries to stay close. They’re both dancers, but this kind of dancing is different. It’s full of off-beat gyrating and grinding on strangers. Chan gets his fair share of girls trying to dance with him, but he tries to politely move away from them. He sees Soonyoung with several people practically wrapped around him, like an octopus made of alcohol-fueled lust. Chan rolls his eyes and moves towards a door leading outside. 

 

There’s a table set up, and Chan immediately gets called over by Vernon and Seungkwan who are playing beer pong against two other people. 

 

“I need you to switch in for Seungkwan,” Vernon tells him. “He can’t hold his alcohol.” Seungkwan gives him puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Sure,” Chan agrees. 

 

Apparently, he couldn’t have come at a better time because as soon as Chan steps in, Seungkwan is running to the perimeter of the yard to throw up into a bush. 

 

“You know how to play, right?” Vernon clarifies. 

 

“Yeah. Doesn’t seem too hard,” Chan nods. 

 

A few rounds in and Chan is finding that maybe he has overestimated himself. It is -in fact- quite hard. He’s probably more intoxicated than he should be, but now he’s invested in the game; he can’t stop. At one point Seungkwan reappeared from his bush to cheer them on. 

 

Chan thinks he might be dying by the time the game ends, so he starts trying to find Soonyoung. He’s a bit frantic and more than a bit drunk. The music is loud and the people dancing seem to be moving in slow motion. Chan feels like he’s underwater, moving against the current with weights around his ankles. Then he sees Soonyoung in the kitchen, talking to Seungcheol. Chan swears he can see a beam of light descending from heaven to light up Soonyoung, his savior. He practically runs to them. 

 

“Whoa-hey, where have you been? I haven’t seen you for  _ hours _ ,” Soonyoung accuses. 

 

“I’m sorry. I was dancing, but then I went outside and played beer pong with Vernon because Seungkwan was throwing up and then I didn’t feel so well but I had to finish the game so I did but now I think I might be dying so I came to find you, please tell me you aren’t super drunk because I’m really not okay right now and I need you to be sober and-” Chan rambles, words slurring together. His mouth kind of hurts and his chest is burning. 

 

“ **Chan** ,” Soonyoung puts a hand on his shoulder. “Take a deep breath. You’re not dying. Just drunk. Why don’t we get you out of here. You wanna go get something to eat? That might make you feel better,” he looks Chan in the eye, but it’s hard for Vhan to see him this close up. He starts going cross eyed and it hurts his head. 

 

“Okay,” He squeaks out. 

 

Soonyoung puts both hands on Chan’s shoulders and steers him out of the house. Seungcheol throws in a “good luck with the kid” as they exit. 

 

—

 

Soonyoung takes Chan to McDonald’s. Suddenly, Chan is ravenous. He could eat everything and anything on the menu. Soonyoung buys him as much as he wants. It may or may not be because Soonyoung has noticed that Chan isn’t eating as much as he used to in general. They sit down in a corner and Soonyoung watches Chan devour burger after burger with an amused and relieved look in his face. 

 

“This is the most I’ve seen you eat in a long time,” Soonyoung says aloud. 

 

“I haven’t been very hungry,” Chan answers. “I’m hungry now, though. Really hungry. It’s nice. It’s nice being hungry. And it tastes good too. Good food has been rare,” Chan talks, but it almost seems like he’s thinking out loud. 

 

Soonyoung watches him in entertainment. It’s comical to watch, up until Chan  _ stops _ eating. Then, it’s a problem. As soon as the last of his food is gone, Chan goes green. Soonyoung didn’t even know that could happen outside of cartoons. 

 

“Soonyoung…” he moans out forebodingly. 

 

“ _ Hold it in, Chan. Hold it in,”  _ Soonyoung rushes Chan out of the restaurant and to a dark corner of the deserted parking lot. 

 

It’s 2am on a Friday when Chan throws up in a McDonald’s parking lot. Soonyoung rubs his back while he wretches. Chan’s glad it’s dark out; he’s not entirely sure that vomit is the only thing he’s coughing up right now, but he’d rather not know. And moreover, he doesn’t want Soonyoung to know. He cries when it’s over. Soonyoung just walks him back to his apartment. 

 

“You’re staying here for the night,” Soonyoung tells him resolutely. 

 

Chan couldn’t argue even if he wanted to. His whole body aches. He’s tired and sore and kind of scared. He sits himself on the couch. He thinks that at least he isn’t drunk anymore. But when he looks at Soonyoung’s worried, pitying face and starts crying, he realizes  _ okay, I might still be a tiny bit drunk.  _

 

“Hey, hey, shhhh,” Soonyoung sits next to him and pulls the younger to his chest. “It’s okay. It happens to the best of us. It’ll never have to happen again. And I won’t tell anyone what happened, I promise.”

 

“Soonyoung,” Chan hiccups desperately. 

 

“Shhh. I’m right here, Channie.” Soonyoung pats his head. 

 

“I’m scared, Soonyoung.” Chan sniffles. 

 

“It’s okay. The worst part is over.” 

 

“I don’t want to die,” Chan whispers. 

 

“Oh Chan,” Soonyoung laughs lightly, “you aren’t going to die.” 

 

“You don’t know that. Soonyoung.  _ You don’t know that _ ,” Chan wants to tell his best friend where he was all summer. Where he was before summer even started. But he can’t bring himself to do it. Eventually, he falls asleep on the couch with his head cradled against Soonyoung’s chest. 

 

-

 

“Aww look how cute they are.” 

 

Soonyoung wakes up to the sound of his nosey roommates. 

 

“Shhh. Shut up, Wonwoo,” Jihoon hisses. 

 

The two idiots stumble through the apartment. It’s a miracle that Chan doesn’t wake up from all the noise they’re making. 

 

“What time is it,” Soonyoung looks at them, neck cracking painfully as he twists it. 

 

“Like, 4 in the morning,” Jihoon answers. 

 

“Oh. Okay,” Soonyoung mumbles tiredly, nodding his head. 

 

“By the way, Seungcheol’s hosting a hangover day at his place. Most of us are heading over at 7 tomorrow-err today,” Jihoon tells him. 

 

“Alright. I’ll ask Channie how he’s feeling in the morning,” he lets the other know. 

 

“You shouldn’t sleep on the couch. You’ll get sore and won’t be able to dance the rest of the week,” Jihoon scolds him. “Both of you.”

 

Soonyoung sighs dramatically as he peels Chan off of him and stands up. He leans back over the couch, lifting Chan into his arms. Soonyoung would like to think it’s easy because he’s strong, but he knows Chan feels lighter than he should be. 

 

He thinks about how he’s seen Chan barely eating lately, how skinny he’s looked since he got to school. God, Soonyoung really hopes Chan doesn’t have an eating disorder. It’s not uncommon for dancers to develop an eating disorder, and it would break Soonyoung’s heart to have his best friend go through that, especially alone. 

 

He carries the sleeping boy to his room, saying goodnight to Jihoon and Wonwoo as he passes them, and sets Chan down on his bed, crawling in next to him and immediately passing out again. 

 

—-

  
  


Soonyoung is the first to wake up in the morning, and his phone tells him it’s 11:30 when he rolls over to check it. He slumps back against his pillow. Next to him, Chan stirs in his sleep. 

 

Soonyoung looks over at his friend. He watches the younger boy sleep peacefully, his face calm as he breathes lightly. Soonyoung almost gets choked up thinking about how grown up Chan has become. Chan is family, regardless of blood, and Soonyoung can’t imagine a life without him. 

 

He used to be a squishy-faced nuisance that basically stalked him, and now he’s sleeping off his first college party in Soonyoung’s bed. Soonyoung smiles, watching how the light that manages to come through his curtains illuminates Chan’s tangled eyelashes. He can see a bead of sweat on Chan’s forehead and carefully peels back the blankets to cool the boy off. 

 

Soonyoung rolls out of bed, careful not to disturb the still sleeping boy. He shuffles into the kitchen, stifling a yawn into the palm of his hand as he starts making coffee and toast. As Soonyoung sits at the table, scrolling through Instagram, the scent of coffee pulls his roommates from their rooms. 

 

“Good morning,” he greets them. 

 

They nod like zombies. No one speaks until they’ve each finished their third cup of coffee. 

 

“Is Chan still here?” Wonwoo questions around a spoonful of cereal. 

 

“Yeah. He’s still sleeping,” Soonyoung answers. 

 

“Poor kid. Really overdid it,” Jihoon shakes his head. 

 

“Yeah. And he was an anxious drunk, too,” Soonyoung adds sympathetically. “I should probably bring him some water and Advil. And maybe a bucket…”

 

“Have fun,” Jihoon mocks. 

 

Soonyoung sticks his tongue out at him. He grabs two bottles of water, the Advil, and a piece of toast before heading to his room. The door creaks as he opens it. Chan’s eyes crack open. 

 

“Soonyoung?” He grits out. 

 

“Hey there, sleepyhead. I brought you some stuff.” Soonyoung sits on the edge of the bed as Chan pulls himself upright. 

 

“It feels like someone’s using my skull as a trampoline,” he whines. 

 

Soonyoung tries not to laugh. “Here. Drink this,” he hands him the first bottle of water. Chan takes it and drinks like his life depends on it. Soonyoung hands him the toast when he finishes the water. 

 

“I’m not hungry,” Chan frowns at him. 

 

“You’re gonna have to eat it if you want medicine. It’ll help you feel better,” he pokes the bread at Chan’s mouth until he finally opens it to accept the food like an infant. 

 

Soonyoung giggles at his grumpy face. It’s not often Chan is angry or grouchy. When Chan is done with the bread Soonyoung gives him the Advil and second bottle of water. 

 

“Why don’t you sleep a bit more,” Soonyoung suggests. 

 

Chan doesn’t even answer, just flops back down onto the bed and rolls over. This time, Soonyoung doesn’t hold back his laughter, causing the other to groan in pain at the loud noise. 

 

-

 

Chan showers after Soonyoung. The two are joined in the living room by Jihoon and Wonwoo. The four of them look hungover, which they definitely are. They laze around the apartment for the better half of the day, watching movies. 

 

“So are you guys coming to Cheol’s place later?” Jihoon asks again. 

 

Chan gives Soonyoung a quizzical look. 

 

“Whenever there’s a huge party, Seungcheol will typically have a ‘hangover day’ at his place the day after. Like a safe space to go to after a night of partying. Sometimes we’ll spend the night there. 

  
  


He has an open door policy, so you can stop over any time you need or want and he’ll help take care of you. Usually we all head over later though and bring snacks and order pizza. We watch movies or play video games. It’s a good time,” Soonyoung explains. 

 

“Ooh. That’s really nice of him,” Chan nods thoughtfully. 

 

“You wanna go?” Soonyoung asks. 

 

“Yeah,” Chan smiles. “That sounds like fun.” 

 

—

 

It’s around 5 o’clock when Soonyoung corners Chan in his room. 

 

“Hey,” Chan greets casually. 

 

“Hey,” Soonyoung says, closing the door behind him. “Can I talk to you?”

 

Chan sits up, paying attention. “S-sure. Is everything alright?”

 

Soonyoung sits down next to him. “You tell me,” he says. 

 

“W-what?” Chan can feel the heat prickling at the back of his neck. 

 

“You’re really skinny, Chan. Like more than usual. And you barely eat, which is totally uncharacteristic of you. Not to mention how subdued you’ve been acting. Did something happen over the summer? Do you...do you have an eating disorder Chan? Please, tell me the truth. I won’t be angry, I just want to be here for you Chan.”

 

Soonyoung is trying to be careful with his words. He doesn’t want to upset or anger Chan. But Chan’s face is closed off. 

 

“No. I don’t have an eating disorder, Soonyoung. But there  _ is  _ something I should tell you,” he feels his heart pounding. His palms are sweaty and he isn’t sure he’ll be able to say what he has to. 

 

“When I last saw you, two summers ago, something was wrong. I knew something was wrong, but I didn’t want to acknowledge it. Right after you left, it got too much to bear, so I went to the doctor,” his voice is shaking. 

 

Soonyoung is watching him with worried eyes. 

 

“The doctor...h-he told me,” Chan stops, trying to collect himself. 

 

Soonyoung takes his hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it. “It’s okay, Chan. Take your time.”

 

“He told me I have cancer,” his voice cracks. He doesn’t mean to look at Soonyoung, but he does. He finds a look on his friend’s face that he never wanted to see, let alone be the one to put it there. 

 

“You…” Soonyoung’s voice cracks. “You have cancer?” His lower lip wobbles. Tears are steadily pooling in his eyes and it’s only a matter of seconds before they begin streaming down his face. 

 

“Not anymore!” Chan is quick to placate him. He knew Soonyoung would be upset. How could he not be? But Chan had hoped that by not telling his friend that he’d be more angry at not being told than upset. Clearly, Chan was being naive and selfish. 

 

“Huh?” Soonyoung sniffles. Confusion clear across his face. 

 

“I don’t- technically -have it anymore. I’m in, uh, remission, right now.” Chan tries to look hopeful. 

 

“Chan,” Soonyoung frowns deeply at him. “How...how could not tell me you were going through that?! You’re the most important person in the world to me! Don’t you understand how much it would  **break** me to lose you? Why would you put yourself through that alone?” Soonyoung’s crying again. 

 

Hot, angry tears pour down his face. He grabs Chan by the shoulders and crushes him against his chest. He sobs, loud and wet. Chan lets him. He stays in Soonyoung’s arm and eventually he starts crying too. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Soonyoung. I’m so sorry,” Chan holds onto Soonyoung. “I was so scared. And I didn’t want you to give up your dream because of me. It was selfish. I’m so sorry.” 

 

They cry into each other, apologies and reassurances. Eventually, they cry themselves to exhaustion and end up laying down, holding onto each other. 

 

“Is there anything I can do? I might be a bit late, but I wanna help. If there’s  _ anything _ I can do, I’ll do it,” Soonyoung promises. 

 

Chan smiles softly. “Just promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll keep dancing. I don’t ever want to be the reason you don’t get to live your dream.” 

 

Soonyoung hides his head in Chan’s chest. “Why are you being so dramatic? We’ll  **both** get to follow our dreams, together. My dream of being a dancer doesn’t  _ exist _ if it doesn’t include you being at my side.” He places a kiss on Chan’s chest. “You’re my best friend. The most important person in my life. I’m not going to lose you. And I’m not going to leave you behind, so stop talking like that.”

 

“Okay,” Chan whispers. His voice is watery, like he might start crying again. 

 

“You know what this means right?” Soonyoung asks, suddenly smiling. 

 

“What?” Chan asks, wary because he  _ knows  _ that look on Soonyoung’s face. 

 

“This means I’ll have to baby you even more. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, Channie.” Soonyoung pinches his cheek. 

 

Chan swats at Soonyoung’s hand as the other laughs maniacally. “Shut up. You’re so annoying,” he protests. 

 

Soonyoung just keeps poking at Chan until the two of them are giggling like a couple of idiots. 

 

“Are you guys ready to-” Jihoon stops midway through his sentence. He raises his eyebrows at the two red-faced boys tangled in the bed. 

 

“Yeah! Let’s go,” Chan doesn’t even notice Jihoon’s suspicious look as he races past him out of the room. 

 

“Get back here you brat!” Soonyoung chases after him, prepared to poke. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soooo you guys can probably tell this is gonna be sad. Just make sure you’ve read the tags so you know what you’re getting yourself into. Although, spoiler(not really) I’ll probably provide either an alternate ending or an epilogue that gives at least some kind of happy-ish ending (I’m not totally evil) anyway, let me know what you think so far :)
> 
> Twt: DeadInsideN0tes


End file.
